


Honest

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Morgan share a bed. Things get awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest

Morgan stared at the single bed in the room, arms crossed.

Reid groggily sat down on the bed, kicking his shoes off. “We just spent the entire day chasing an unsub who was in better shape than  _you_.” He gestured at Morgan before taking off his vest, keeping his undershirt on. “Either you can get some proper rest or sleep on the floor. Your choice.”

The dark-skinned agent was suddenly very angry with the hotel for not having a couch. All the living room had offered was an old recliner, which he guessed could be used for a bed but not a very comfortable one.

He shifted finally, glancing at the bathroom. “Fine.” Morgan started for the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush from his overnight bag. “But,” he stressed right before closing the door, “you’re sleeping above the covers.”

Reid dismissed him with a lazy wave.

—

For the first four hours of the night everything went as planned. Morgan slept under the covers, his breathing peaceful and even, and Reid slept over them with a small blanket tossed over his lanky body. But something changed at around five in the morning when Morgan felt something pressing against his chest; light and gentle.

He tiredly opened his eyes, glancing at the source of warmth pressing against him.

What he saw was unexpected. Reid was pressed against his front, his leg thrown over him, hands curled up in the fabric of his shirt, his face practically buried into his shoulder. Morgan held back a gasp, unsure of what to do.

He lifted his hand, hovering it over the genius’s shoulder.

For some reason he couldn’t make himself finish the job of waking him up. Morgan slowly dropped his hand back on the bed, glancing at the agent’s face. He looked even younger when he slept, his face relaxed with what appeared to almost be a smile gracing his lips.

Morgan’s hand twitched. A part him wanted to reach out, touch him, but he promptly ignored the strange urge.

He spent a good five minutes mentally debating what to do - wake him or not was the real nagging question - when he felt the doctor move, pulling back just enough so his face was no longer buried in his shirt.

Morgan swallowed nervously as hazel eyes opened, blinking tiredly up at him.

“What time is it?” he asked, apparently unaware of the hands still curled up in Morgan’s shirt and the fact the lower parts of their body were connected. When Morgan didn’t reply, he yawned. “Is somethin’ wrong?”

The longer he spent with Reid pressed up against him the more he realized he didn’t actually  _hate_  it, and that fucking scared him. Morgan’s tongue flickered out, dampening his chapped lips.

Then all at once it seemed Reid realized why he was so nervous. He glanced down at their intertwined bodies. Morgan had never seen the genius with such a red face. He pulled back, scrambling into a sitting position. “I’m - Sorry!”

Morgan chewed on the inside of his cheek for a long moment. “Spencer,” he said finally, not at all surprised when Reid avoided looking directly at him, “it felt kinda nice, you know.”

Slowly Reid peeked at him through his long bangs. “ _What?_ ”

Now he was the embarrassed one. Morgan cleared his throat. “I mean, it was comforting, right? That’s probably why you did it in the first place, and I didn’t really mind too much.”

“Are you giving me permission to cuddle with you?”

He asked so bluntly Morgan couldn’t fight back his unsure laugh. “I think so.”

“You have to be sure,” Reid continued, suddenly shy again, any confidence gone. “Because there’s a good chance if we go back to sleep I’ll do it again.”

Morgan nodded, a smile slowly gracing his features - it was still slightly uncertain but genuine, lighting up his face. “That’s fine,” he shifted, giving back a bit more of the bed to the young agent, “it was relaxing - honest.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded, sliding back down.

As he did, Morgan pulled the cover out from underneath him and settled it upon the genius’s lanky body. When Reid looked at him with confusion, he merely gave another smile. “There’s no point in doing that if we’re going to be - “ he gestured between the two of them “ - cuddling.”

The entire situation was definitely odd but not bad.

Reid relaxed next to him. At first he wasn’t too confident and stayed a safe distance from the other agent. After a few minutes, however, he seemed to grow a bit more sure of himself. He scooted closer, pressing his shoulder against Morgan’s chest.

Morgan glanced down at him, stifling a smile at his peaceful face.

Yeah, not bad at all.


End file.
